The present invention relates to an idler roller assembly. In particular, the invention relates to an idler roller assembly which includes a support frame that is connected to a base frame by a locking shaft assembly which operates to selectively allow the support frame to pivot relative to the base frame.
Prior art belt conveyors typically include a number of idler roller assemblies for supporting the upper run of an endless conveyor belt at various points along its length. These idler roller assemblies may include a number of idler rollers which are held in engagement with the conveyor belt by a fixed support frame. If these rollers seize up, friction between the conveyor belt and the idler rollers can damage the belt and possibly cause a fire. Thus, when a seized idler roller is detected, the problem should be fixed immediately. If the idler roller is mounted to a fixed support frame, however, the idler roller cannot be moved away from the belt and the conveyer usually needs to be stopped so that the idler roller can be replaced.
Some prior art idler roller assemblies include a pivoting support frame which allows the idler roller to be moved away from the conveyor belt so that it can be replaced without stopping the conveyor. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,567,857 discloses a pivotal idler frame assembly which comprises an idler support frame that is connected to a stationary conveyor frame by two elongated rods. By removing one of the rods, the idler support frame can be pivoted about the other rod in order to disengage the idler rollers from the conveyor belt. However, corrosion and buildup on the rods may cause the rods to become stuck, which makes quick disengagement of the rollers from the belt very difficult.